


When Words Mean Less

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Jooheon has the luck of sitting next to his idol on the subway.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon & Yoo Kihyun
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	When Words Mean Less

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - IDOL: write about meeting an artist you admire.

"Holy shit," Jooheon breathes, "you're Yoo Kihyun."

Never in his wildest dreams did Jooheon ever imagine to see the incredibly talented rockstar in casual wear, riding the New York subway a half a world away from his hometown. And that too, to be sitting next to him. He looks hardly recognizable for the average joe, without his typical dark eyeliner and biker getup. Of course, Jooheon is not the average joe and can spot Kihyun from the shape of his ear, alone. He'd claim he's not proud of this, but he really is.

"I'm sorry, I'm a big fan but I want to give you some privacy, let me-" Jooheon is about to get up when a hand lands firmly on his thigh, pushing him down and setting butterflies loose in Jooheon's stomach.

"Just stay put and don't bring us any attention," Kihyun hushes. "Nobody else recognizes me here, so let's keep it that way, okay?"

Jooheon is still reeling from the shadow feeling of Kihyun's hand so all he could squeak out is a, "'kay."

Kihyun sighs. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to lay low to de-stress for a while, but I'm clearly still on edge." He laughs, and Jooheon swears photos and videos don't do his eye crinkles justice. "You said you're a fan? It's a pleasure to meet you…" Kihyun trails off, expectant.

"Jooheon," he answers, almost on autopilot, still wondering if this was a dream.

"Jooheon," Kihyun repeats, and the sound of his name will never be uttered so beautifully again. Kihyun leans into Jooheon's ear, sending another shockwave through Jooheon's body. "Thanks for keeping me a secret."

Jooheon racks his brain that conveniently decided that now's the time to forget all language. 

But even if he could sit and think, what can he say that's concise but also has the power to relay just how much Kihyun means to Jooheon? On how much Kihyun and his music had kept Jooheon company over the years, staying with him through joy and pain, through love and loss? _I love you's_ are powerless and overdone, _thank you's_ don't cover it, and Kihyun's probably heard every variation of _You're the best_ under the sun.

So Jooheon stays frozen and tightlipped until Kihyun's station arrives. Kihyun looks over to the statue next to him, decides to bop his nose as a passing goodbye, and then he is gone.


End file.
